


Oh my Valentine

by GNIsabel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, N Things
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNIsabel/pseuds/GNIsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine's Day! Julchen is a cute girl in this passage and there's something being mistaken by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my Valentine

-反正就是糖，情人节快乐哇  
-男女体大法好，我还能战一万年！！！  
-文中的Julchen有点小霸道，但是我保证她非常，非常可爱。  
2016.2.12 本小姐日记  
Gilbert今日很晚回家，最近才出现的情况，但他没去喝酒。我应该尝试探究一下什么能让普鲁士男子不喝酒而流连在外一晚，或者问问West？德国男子和普鲁士男子的心路历程会差的很多吗？  
2016.2.13 本小姐日记  
Gilbert回家的时候脑袋上鼓起来一块，手指上有很严重的刺伤。除非他和别人打了一架否则我想不出另外一种情况能让他满是厚茧子的手指流血…哦等等，他上次给花啾缝小蝴蝶结的时候也被刺破了手指，五大三粗大概就是指他，太傻了。  
P.S.说到缝纫，我忽然就想起一件事。这件事我一定要记下来留着以后嘲笑他，Moni和我说她看到的，West帮着Gil缝裤子屁股上的洞。听说是因为他喝多了一屁股坐到公园花坛的尖刺上，这件事我能笑三个世纪，想想画面。  
Julchen坐在沙发上，啪地合上自己近几日才更换的新日记本，像是投篮一样顺手把它投了出去，此次很准确地砸到书架上堆着的小说顶端。Ludwig和Monica正在吃早饭，听到铁书架仅仅发出了一声短暂的呻吟后表情都有点惊讶，因为他们的姐姐一般会在扔出日记本后用它撞倒很多的书和笔筒，甚至是打碎玻璃花瓶或者砸中睡觉的肥啾和花啾。他们仿佛已经习惯了自己的姐姐在此之后摇摇晃晃地哼着歌去收拾残局顺便安抚小宠物的情绪。这个普鲁士姑娘和她的男友的性格很大程度上是一样的，不拘小节，热衷于往朋友们头上尽情倾倒黑啤，一边洗澡一边放声歌唱，不注意场合地大笑，幽默感总是在不合时宜的时候出现让人哭笑不得。他们想大概这就是为什么Gilbert最终选择了她而不是自己的青梅竹马Elisabeth，做出这个猜想之后他们两人握紧了饭桌下面牵着的手。  
是的，Monica和Ludwig早就是一对了，但是他们从来没和自己的哥哥姐姐谈过这件事。自从路过浴室的Monica成功听到Julchen一边洗浴一边用Off to the races表达自己对于男朋友永恒忠贞的爱之后，她就觉得这件事千万不能让那两人知道，或者他们一宣布在一起就以闪电的速度搬出这个家。  
毕竟没人想要一个摧残感官灵魂的庆祝礼物，对吧？  
“噢…早安。”Gilbert从木头阶梯上晃悠着走下来，或者可以说他其实在靠着扶手往下一个台阶一个台阶地滑动。“你看起来特别不好，哥哥。”Ludwig端起咖啡杯表示问候，然后单刀直入地表明了自己对于兄长现在这个样子的态度。任人都能看得出来他一点都不好，手指上的绷带只有一小段，但手指甲已经直接变紫了，缺血，一定是姐姐干的。她一向会使劲一勒来止血而不是缠好几圈——简单粗暴的Julchen式做事方法。“不，我好得很，好到不行。”听了这话，Julchen扔下手中的弹力球从沙发上转过头看他，肩头上的小鸟扑棱棱飞了起来，最终停在Gilbert的餐盘里，快乐地啄着面包。“你知道今天是几号吗，Gil？”Julchen故意大声询问这个问题，今天是二月十四号，情人节。她显然对于男友前几日的四处游荡非常不满，而且她觉得自己的好闺蜜有抢男人的嫌疑——从昨天他头上的伤疤来看，是重物击打留下的痕迹。“二月十四号，你忘了我有记日记的习惯，大爷我从来记不乱日期！”对方伸出一根指头，吧唧吧唧地大嚼着面包以同样的高声回话，“怎么啦，今天你有约啊？”“闭嘴吃东西！”Julchen瞪着眼睛把弹力球随便砸了过去，Monica脑袋往旁边一闪，正中墙壁，它开始四处弹跳，砸到了Jul自己的头，“痛，我和你说了很多次了，那个声音恶心到吐。”她越想越生气，一是因为对方最近的作息，二是因为他竟然不知道二月十四日是什么个特殊节日…拜托，情人节诶？一个正常的有记忆里的男性不应该忘记这一天要和女朋友干什么，就算没有巧克力，花总行吧？或者再廉价一些，一个抱抱或者一个亲亲？  
哦，差点忘了，你他妈今天才有约。Julchen的眉毛几乎能拧成毛团，她顺便在心里加了这么一句。  
当中午来临的时候门铃响了，Jul猜测那是自己要强抢男友的闺蜜，于是她决定不开门，看看Gil开门会和她说些什么——当着正房的面和“第三者”说些什么。  
关于来人是谁她没猜错，她看着门口的两个人窃窃私语再道别，然后Gilbert拿了一个很精致的盒子晃悠到他的房间。好了，我准备离开这个家了，带上我妹妹。她很生气地想，在一个全世界人都在和恋人搂搂抱抱引发小幅度地震的时候我就要分手了，谢谢你Elisabeth，你终于把我的羽毛帽子喷成了绿色。她又一次把手中的书冲着书架丢了出去，但很不幸，书架因为这本书而倒下了。  
她才想起自己刚刚翻的是词典。  
晚饭后他们一家人决定看电视，Julchen翘着脚坐在沙发上，两眼始终不离男友收拾东西的背影。好，他马上就要成为一个ex了，我还以为这会一辈子，白痴。  
等到Gilbert终于有闲工夫休息的时候，他犯了个致命的错误，不应该在找茶几上食物时把自己的后背对着女朋友。Julchen挪动了一下沙发，决定给Gilbert留下最后一个难忘而霸气的印象。她把自己的腿架在对方肩膀上，脚后跟卡在脖子处，整个小腿往后一拉，吓得Gilbert把嘴里的瓜子吐了出来，一个重心不稳屁股就和地面来了个热吻，口袋里的小东西也因此滚落到地面上。  
Julchen无视对方的喊叫和央求手里拿着遥控器和那个小盒子，语气冷酷严肃地问他。  
“Gilbert，你是要我还是要匈牙利妞，挑一个。”  
然后她迅速地拆开了盒子，里面是一朵布做的红玫瑰，一枚戒指，以及潦草的手写体写的嫁给我。她好像忽然能明白他的手指是为什么那样了。  
“不，不，太早了！！”Gilbert绝望地抢过盒子，留下Julchen和她一个疑惑尴尬的表情。“哇，你们发展那么快，要结婚了？看来我应该早点离开这儿，Moni——”Gil赶紧捂住她的嘴，“嘘亲爱的我正准备给…”“和Elisabeth说亲爱的去吧，我——”“听我说完话！该死！”“天哪你让我去死，Moni——”  
Gilbert的表情已经要死了，走廊那边传来了脚步声和询问声。他捏了捏鼻梁扑通一声单膝跪在地上，“我和你说过太早了，我本来想等今天结束…大爷我这辈子做的选择错过很多，不过这次…妈的，我不该紧张。直白说，我爱你，嫁给我，Julchen？”  
Julchen惊讶地看着他没等回答就给自己戴上戒指，然后下一秒爆发出火山喷发一样的笑声。她咧着嘴，整个脸都笑红了，站起身来跨过茫然的男友…或者未婚夫去书架上拿了日记，迅速地撕掉昨日和前日的连页，然后扔进了垃圾桶。  
“呃，你挠姐姐的胳肢窝了？”Monica靠在厨房的门框上看着大笑的长姊和不知所措的Gilbert。“不，我只是求了婚，你看，她就变成这个样子，像智障。”她耸了耸肩，她的姐姐扑过来抱她，“噢！噢！多棒啊，我要结婚了！昨天我还以为这个混球去和别的女人鬼混，欧亨利小说中的情节发生了！它发生了！”“等等，你以为我在和什么女人鬼混…”“事实上，姐姐，”Monica皱了下眉头推了推黏在自己身上的Julchen，“我觉得你这样开心，不如更开心一下，今天我终于下决心告诉你，我和…”  
“In my life, there are so many questions and answers that some how seem wrong…”  
“姐姐，我…”  
“In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song——”  
“姐姐。”  
“And it sings, of a world that I long to see out of reach.”  
“…我和Ludwig。”  
“Just a whisper away waiting for me…”  
“…我。”  
虽然看Monica的表情已经快死了，不过，最终还是皆大欢喜，不是吗？


End file.
